1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for transmitting data. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for transmitting send data in which each of a plurality of transmitting devices transmits data to a receiving device at such a timing as to allow data to be superimposed on each other.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a system using a method for transmitting data includes a remote control system which remotely controls various equipment.
A remote control system includes a transmitting device which transmits send data based on manipulations and a receiving device disposed on equipment side, which receives data transmitted through a space, decodes the receive data, and transmits a predetermined signal to the equipment based on a decoding result. The transmitting device of the remote control system is operated away from the equipment.
A general remote control system uses a method for transmitting data in which send data is transmitted from a transmitting device at a predetermined time interval. Therefore, there are no problems in the case where only one transmitting device is present at a limited place or in the case where a plurality of transmitting devices are used at different times.
However, in the case where a plurality of transmitting devices are simultaneously used at a limited place and transmit send data at such a timing as to allow the data to be superimposed on each other, a receiving device cannot decode the send data. This makes it impossible to remotely control equipment.